


#KyuWookWeek ♡ Prompts Challenge

by sjkwfics



Series: #KyuWookWeek ♡ Prompts Challenge [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Presents, Challenges, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Voyeurism, KyuWook - Freeform, Kyuwook Week, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, NSFW, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One Word Prompts, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Post-Super Junior, Short One Shot, Stripping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjkwfics/pseuds/sjkwfics
Summary: Importing on ao3 my entries for the Twitter #KyuWookWeek ♡ Prompts Challenge by the lovely @/ryeonamickyuoChallenge Details here!!!Follow me on Twitter@Borawookfor more updates and fangirl on Super Junior ♡
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Series: #KyuWookWeek ♡ Prompts Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912363
Kudos: 13





	1. Confession / First Kiss – “That Night the Rain Washed Our Insecurities Away”

**Author's Note:**

> Importing on ao3 my entries for the Twitter #KyuWookWeek ♡ Prompts Challenge by the lovely @/ryeonamickyuo
> 
> [Challenge Details here!!!](https://twitter.com/ryeonamickyuo/status/1300024157330198529)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [@Borawook](https://twitter.com/Borawook) for more updates and fangirl on Super Junior ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short story on how jealous Kyuhyun prompted a pseudo-drunk Ryeowook to confess.
> 
> → mainly fluff, slight angst  
> → a bit of a flashback in the middle

  * _Confession / First Kiss – “That Night the Rain Washed Our Insecurities Away”_



The light seeping through the curtains was rather weak, but it already felt cold and very much grey as it carried what was left of the heavy rain shower of the past night. The first of that unusual September.

Kyuhyun distractedly watched as the first rays of a pale sunshine accommodated flakes of dust dancing in the air like in a grand ball, only to touch the ground very disgracefully soon after. He could not tell why, but he was almost mesmerized by the mundane view as he tried to process just what major event had unexpectedly and completely revolutionized his life the night before.

A light grunt emerged from the quilt and Kyuhyun suddenly woke up from his trance.

With a small smile unconsciously stretching on his lips, he quickly directed his eyes onto the lump that laid by his side and could not help but think that yes, that was the only sight he would have gladly woken up to every single day of his life – during the many mornings that would still need to come.

Disheveled, dark hair stuck in all directions and a cute pink dust sprinkled on both cheeks, Ryeowook slept soundly and without any hint of disturbance, as he unconsciously scooted closer to Kyuhyun’s body to bury himself in the latter one’s warm embrace.

Even after the scorching hot shower, he must be still feeling cold – Kyuhyun thought, winding both arms around the other man’s frame only to draw him closer than what they already were.

Scenes from the previous night quickly replayed in his mind like a broken record.

The group had just had a small get-together, where a few drinks around amiable conversation among friends – almost brothers – turned into more heated jokes and games, precariously surfing rivers of variegated kinds of alcohol.

Deep into the night, when every single member had reached their respective homes, and the sky was engulfed with clouds tinted of a threatening red, only Ryeowook and Kyuhyun were left walking towards the dorms. It was too late to disturb Jonghoon and ask him to drop the former off all the way to Incheon, anyway. So Eunhyuk had suggested Ryeowook to just crash at their old dorms and take advantage of the fact that he would not be there, since he had told them about having family plans on the following day.

As they walked the known blocks in peaceful silence though, a sudden roar disrupted the quiet.

“I heard it would rain tonight,” Ryeowook said, looking up at the sky and examining the fast-running clouds getting of a threatening smoky shade.

Kyuhyun hummed in response. He felt something strange yet usual in the pit of his stomach.

He would call it “the sponge effect”, because every time he was upset, his stomach would excessively pulse right in the middle and feel like it would get squeezed just like an old, wet sponge.

There was something bothering him – he knew that too well, by now – and having Ryeowook walking so close right now was making Kyuhyun uncomfortable like never before.

Although unknowingly, the smaller man would just make his heart continuously throb with every step he took. It did not help Kyuhyun any, the fact that Ryeowook was cutely drunk and swinging like a duckling following his mommy’s steps.

“Watch out!”

Kyuhyun hollered, making it just on time to catch Ryeowook by the sleeve of his jeans jacket and pulling him back on his feet.

“Thank you,” Ryeowook mumbled against Kyuhyun’s chest, cutely snuggling his face in the flannel concert hoodie that smelled of beer and barbecue grill from their dinner. Too bad the two smells were concealing the too faint hints of that woody cologne that was Kyuhyun’s trademark.

“You can’t even walk straight tonight,” Kyuhyun sighed, then added “Did something happen? You drank too much,”

Ryeowook shook his head energetically, rubbing his nose into the hoodie before Kyuhyun could push him away.

“I’m fine,” the older one blurted with a lopsided smile, briefly unhappy for the loss of the other one’s warmth.

Another roar erupted, breaching into the silent neighborhood, just like the first, fat, cold raindrop that fell flat on Ryeowook’s warm cheek.

“See? It’s raining!” he enthusiastically squealed, after wiping it away.

One second after almost tripping to the ground for not paying attention to the uneven sidewalk, Ryeowook was fast running – arms spread wide – in the middle of the deserted road like a little kid.

He hopped here and there, curiously looking up into the darkest clouds that were quickly releasing the first, heaviest rain shower of the season.

“Ryeowook!” Kyuhyun dashed towards his best friend, trying not to get completely washed by the rain himself. He was having a hard time trying to catch up with the man’s energy, which – unlike your average drunk man – seemed almost never-ending.

“Stop running and come here! Let’s go home!” it seemed that the more he insisted, the more Kyuhyun got ignored by the other man. Ryeowook, in the meantime, was mindlessly getting drenched from head to toe and looking more like a giant puppy showing the endless drive to play around.

“Come and catch me!” Ryeowook stuck his tongue out like a defiant kid however did not budge from his spot under the copious rain. Perhaps too hopeful to see Kyuhyun walk towards him, Ryeowook could not hide his disappointment when all he saw was his best friend literally turning his back at him and walking away.

“Kyu Kyu,” Ryeowook shouted out, expecting Kyuhyun to quit playing around and just walk to him instead.

“Kyuhyun!” he tried again, but the man was already becoming smaller in his vision the farthest he walked.

“K-Kyuhyun,” and then – realizing that his friend would not put up with his games anymore – Ryeowook’s voice got stuck in his throat and his body froze.

The rain that kept washing over him now felt instantly much colder than before.

“Cho Kyuhyun!”

The last shot seemed the best one, as Kyuhyun finally had no other choice but turn around to confront the man who had run to him and was incessantly pulling his arms in that stubborn fashion that he was too accustomed with.

“What now?”

It was the first time for Ryeowook, even in his drunken state, to witness such exasperation staining Kyuhyun’s voice and distorting it in such a strained sigh.

“W-why won’t you play with me?”

Ryeowook’s eyes were huge and shining, his pout too adorable yet charged with a certain tad of confusion that didn’t look good on him – Kyuhyun noticed. It was too bad his eyes were hiding a hint of fear now, and Kyuhyun was one hundred percent sure he had just ruined everything with his suspicious behavior.

“I can’t,” Kyuhyun started, even though he was scared that blurting that out could damage more than what it could fix. Words could be hurtful, if not balanced the right way.

However, he could not hide his feelings anymore, not when the way he had been thinking of Ryeowook for more than ten years had also felt like dealing with an enormous rock painfully stuck in his stomach.

“What do you mean?” Ryeowook did his best to wear a weak smile, although his latest attempt at playfully pulling Kyuhyun’s arms had just failed.

It hurt now – he realized. The detachment, the cold treatment.

“I don’t feel like it. Not when you are- “

Kyuhyun suddenly looked down at Ryeowook chewing on his lips – was he making a poor job at holding back the tears or were those just raindrops falling from his wet hair, the ones streaking his cheeks? – and his heart stopped.

He had just hurt the only one person that he considered the most precious in the entire world.

Good job, Cho Kyuhyun. He really had rather slapped himself for that.

With a sigh he tried to back off and bypass Ryeowook, but this one was strong-headed and insisted.

“What’s wrong with me? Tell me! What did I do?”

Kyuhyun averted his friend’s inquisitor-like stare and exhaled: “Ryeowook, now is not the time. Let’s just go home and dry off, okay?”

“I’m not going anywhere if you don’t speak your mind first!” Ryeowook even stomped his feet but thought better of letting go of Kyuhyun’s arms so to not have him run away, like he almost did.

In that bad rain shower that forced the scarce people left in the streets to find shelter under platform roofs or any other object that would work well as an improvised umbrella, Kyuhyun stood still – held captive of Ryeowook’s stubborn questions – debating whether or not to follow the request.

“This is really not the place, nor time. You need rest. We both do,” he insisted one last time, but Ryeowook’s hurt became more evident in the way he wouldn’t tear his eyes off the taller one.

“I feel this has nothing to do with us drinking a few glasses more than usual, Kyu,” Ryeowook sighed “I’m your best friend! If there has ever been anything I did to hurt you, I know you’d tell me and we could fix it,”

Suddenly, too abruptly maybe, Kyuhyun tugged his arm away, freeing himself of the weak hold that Ryeowook was keeping on him.

“I DON’T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!”

Ryeowook’s eyes widened in stupor. Kyuhyun had never, in their long-lasting friendship, yelled back at him, nor said anything as hurtful as that.

Perhaps it was the incessantly falling rain that shut out all kind of sound and noise surrounding him, but Ryeowook could swear that those words had just deafened him to the point he wasn’t able to listen to anything else at the moment.

Nor the ticking raindrops falling on the wet concrete street, whipping the windows of the dark, empty shops and restaurants closed for the night. Nothing could disrupt the chain of words that kept ringing in his ears as Ryeowook couldn’t believe what he had just been told.

Shattered into million pieces – just like his heart, then – It felt like the universe had just broken down on him, leaving him helpless and alone too suddenly.

“I am tired of this, tired of putting up with this farce, Ryeowook. I have always been there for you all these years and I was happy until I realized I needed more,”

Standing tall and poised, one would think that Kyuhyun was embodying the figure of a brave gentleman cautiously, yet rather straight-forwardly, speaking his mind; however they wouldn’t surely miss the little detail of his scared eyes looking everywhere but Ryeowook.

A heavy sigh was accompanied by the accustomed gesture of raking hair in frustration, Kyuhyun always did it when he was trying hard to figure out a way to run away from dangerous conversation.

That was undoubtedly one – Ryeowook thought, although not sure why.

“I didn’t want us to talk this way. Actually, I didn’t really want to talk about it with you at all, because I know your private life is none of my business. but I accidentally heard you talking with Yesung the other day in the waiting room. You were so excited and head over heels about going on a trip somewhere with a guy. You even told him you were planning to confess your feelings to him so I,”

“Are you listening to what you are saying, Kyuhyun?”

Ryeowook’s voice sounded pained, a whirlpool of loss and despair was soon overtaking him with each shaky step he took towards Kyuhyun. Arms stretched out towards the tallest man, his hands reached for Kyuhyun’s to intertwine their fingers in a way that held only sweetness and affection for the younger singer.

“How can you be so dense despite your brightness will always be beyond my understanding,” Ryeowook’s sigh sounded angry and frustrated, yet tinted with notes of softness aimed at reassuring Kyuhyun other than himself. They were always there for each other, in bad and good times altogether.

“I was talking about you, dummy,”

As he helplessly stood in the middle of the heavy rain during that forsaken night, holding hands with the best friend he had always cherished as someone more precious than that, Kyuhyun blinked in confusion.

“W-what?” mouth agape, Kyuhyun could not blabber more than that.

“I was telling him how excited I was to join that variety show in Thailand with you!” Ryeowook tentatively smiled, although he was conscious he would be looking awful now that he was completely drenched, and his lips had turned purple because of the cold.

“I was planning to take you somewhere special, maybe on the sea, and confess my feelings to my you, Kyuhyun. My dense but irreplaceable best friend, whom apparently doesn’t want to be it,” Ryeowook giggled.

Instinctively, not knowing just how fast he had moved, Kyuhyun placed his hands on Ryeowook’s waist and pulled him a bit closer.

“I feel like a complete idiot,” the tallest breathed a sigh in Ryeowook’s ear, unconscious of how much relief he had just breathed out with that. He felt free, light and happy with only one little, maybe meaningless gesture.

“You are, but I love you so much, I don’t care,”

Intently looking at that mesmerizing sweet smile that Ryeowook was gifting him with, Kyuhyun didn’t realize the other man had swiftly pulled the hoodie over his head and, tiptoeing to reach him better, was cupping his wet face to hold it closer to his.

Hidden from the spare passersby that would briefly pop up in search of a still open bar, Ryeowook bravely leaned in to softly plant a kiss on Kyuhyun’s plump lips, completely changing their past history in favor of something better, something special to build together.

The next morning the world felt a whole different place, Kyuhyun could pinpoint all the differences if only asked to.

For once, the rain had finally stopped at dawn, leaving them peacefully sleep in each other’s arms and dreams. The sun felt warmer although the weather was gradually becoming gloomier during the cold seasons. It felt as if the terrible rain shower from the night before had worked to wash their insecurities away and replace them with the only thing they had ever been so sure about in both their lives: everlasting love.

Kyuhyun realized it – he realized his luck – whenever he looked at Ryeowook and understood that he had always loved every fiber of the other’s being (his silly pouts, his bitchy lectures on healthy food at breakfast, his endless kindness, his passionate soul); he only had to be a bit braver to secure what special spot he already had in Ryeowook’s heart.

“What are you looking at?” muffled, a groggy voice vibrated against his chest, through the fabric of his t-shirt.

“How do you know?” Kyuhyun amusedly replied with another question.

“Call it a superpower, but I can feel your burning stare all over me,” Ryeowook emerged from the hug, lifting his chin to direct his sleepy eyes onto the features of his brand-new boyfriend.

Kyuhyun’s laugh gurgled from the back of his throat. He brought a hand onto Ryeowook’s back and started caressing him – Ryeowook was purring like a kitty in less than a few seconds, then.

“I just want to make sure you are really here,” Kyuhyun sighed, for the first time moved by the certainty of having something precious to protect now.

“Don’t worry. I won’t wish for any other better place to be but with you,” closing his eyes and letting Kyuhyun kiss him softly all over the face, Ryeowook sincerely promised.


	2. Birthday Surprise - "The Private Show"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyu-line faithful members throw a birthday party for a bored Kyuhyun. Their present for him is a bit of an unique one.
> 
> → implied voyeurism  
> → nsfw mentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Importing on ao3 my entries for the Twitter #KyuWookWeek ♡ Prompts Challenge by the lovely @/ryeonamickyuo
> 
> [Challenge Details here!!!](https://twitter.com/ryeonamickyuo/status/1300024157330198529)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [@Borawook](https://twitter.com/Borawook) for more updates and fangirl on Super Junior ♡

  * _Birthday Surprise – “The Private Show”_



“It might not seem like it, but thirties are an important milestone in someone’s life,”

Cocked eyebrows and confused smirk hidden in his wine glass, Kyuhyun tried not to look rude and scoff at Minho’s lame remark. Instead he gulped down what remained of the ruby alcohol before sitting the glass on the kitchen counter to pour in some more.

“Minho is right, Kyu!”

There came Changmin, leaning against the door and always backing up the youngest of the clique.

Despite his cunning brightness, he rarely took sides nor shared any more of a needed opinion – he did so not to stir useless wars over petty stuff among his dearest friends – but it was clear he had high consideration of Minho and babied him, perhaps too often than needed.

“What’s so important of becoming older by the days?”

Kyuhyun asked, nose wrinkled, as he eyed Junmyeon fishing some more chips from the cupboard and empty all of the bag in a large bowl.

“I guess you can consider your young adulthood really over now, hyung,” Junmyeon commented in between some noisy crunches of bacon-flavored chips.

“As if I have never had too much hassle to deal with in the past years, thanks to my parents,” Kyuhyun roughly exhaled. Being the only male heir to a flourishing technological dynasty like his father’s, the man was brought up with rigor and gentleman-like manners, ready to entertain conversations about politics, economics and other boring family affairs with much aged businessmen and insiders alike.

Ever since young, he was forced to fit in a society that didn’t allow him to harbor dreams or interests different than the ones imposed over him by his strict father.

Kyuhyun deemed himself lucky enough to have met his three best friends while attending a snobbish faculty like the one he was enrolled at – they were the only link he had to a pseudo-normal life, one could wish to have – or else he would have tried to escape that lifestyle way before, instead of being stuck into it to the neck.

“Enough with the sad talk! Aren’t you enjoying the small birthday party we organized for you?” Changmin asked, trying to prevent from laughing but miserably failing. Kyuhyun weakly threw the fat cork of an empty wine bottle and hit him in the chest, then.

“What do you mean? You literally just showed up at my doorstep and started raiding my fridge, like you do every other weekend!”

Minho casually threw a glance at his expensive wristwatch before walking to Kyuhyun and winding his shoulders in a friendly hug.

“We really did organize something for you this year, it’s just that our present is running a bit late,” Minho explained with a devilish grin.

Right when Kyuhyun was about to debate whether or not to inquire any further about the entity of this so called present, the doorbell rang making both Minho and Junmyeon squeal with a strangely evident enthusiasm.

“What’s going on here?” Kyuhyun asked in confusion as he watched the younger two of his friends excitedly skip their way up to the door.

“Nothing to worry about,” now was Changmin’s turn to smirk in a way that Kyuhyun didn’t recognize as his friend’s. He was hastily pulled out of the kitchen and just as much hurriedly – perhaps a bit too brutally – shoved on to the suede sofa in the living room.

“Where’s the birthday boy?” a mellowly voice chanted from the corridor.

Immediately, Kyuhyun turned to the source of the unknown voice to discern its owner’s identity.

A man with wavy, ash blonde hair cutely styled under a white sailor beret, confidently walked in his matching, spotless white uniform bare foot across the gray-veined, marbled floor, escorted from the main door by none other than a grinning Minho.

Kyuhyun’s nose wrinkled in a doubtful grimace as fear washed over his petrified body.

The four of them – stranger included – definitely were up to something. He just wasn’t sure he wanted to sit still and wait until discovering what was coming next.

If Kyuhyun had met the newcomer under other circumstances than those, he’d have said the man were more likely a college freshman or definitely someone younger than him, anyway – he looked too innocent and pure with that smooth, baby face of his, huge black, twinkling eyes and pair of pinkish, kissable lips curved in a genuine smile.

Wait… kissable? Kyuhyun’s eyes unconsciously widened in shock as he went over the silent thought that had just stricken his mind. Why was he even paying that much attention to those lips? They looked like the perfectly normal lips of a just as much perfectly normal person – Kyuhyun forced himself to think.

However, he knew, he even felt a twitch in his guts that could confirm the many doubts, that the man’s almost perfect presence there had only been staged and that his mean friends were the ones behind the plotting of that strange situation.

“W-what can I help you with?” Kyuhyun asked with shaky voice. There was this knot in his throat preventing him to speak normally, it would only grow bigger the more his eyes moved from Minho’s too evident enthusiasm to Junmyeon’s silly grin.

“Usually, that’s more like my line,” the stranger man replied with a genuine chuckle and a huge smile plastered on his face, as he placed a black backpack on the Persian carpet.

“Ryeowook, please. Go easy on him, he’s a first timer,” Changmin shrugged, hiding a chuckle in his wine glass and making all the efforts not to meet Kyuhyun’s funny glare.

“I always take good care of my customers,” the petite blonde named Ryeowook nodded, retrieving a pair of silk ribbons from the bag. “How do you feel about being tied to a chair, Kyuhyun?” he then asked as innocently as before.

“N-no way!” the birthday man hollered.

Kyuhyun’s eyes furiously blinked in confusion, as he tried his very best – and that was utterly an understatement for describing the wholesome look of panic that instantly appeared on his face – to register what the question was about.

“That’s very rude of you, Cho!” Changmin rolled his eyes as he commented. “You always complain about being alone, not having a partner, about how all of your birthdays have always been quite sad with just the three of us in attendance. We got you a present that you’ll likely enjoy and this is your reaction?” the taller one brought a hand on his forehead and scratched it to show his disappointment.

“We hired Ryeowook only for you!” Junmyeon nodded, helping Changmin after noticing the deep distress that Kyuhyun’s unusual reaction was sending towards his other hyung.

Not knowing what to do, Kyuhyun threw a silent glance on to the stranger. Ryeowook soon fiddled with the loose ends of the ribbons, rolling the silk in his hands like he was maybe too eager to use that prop for the night.

“And pray tell me, what are you? A gigolo?” Kyuhyun asked, too surprised to notice he was put in such a position to ever blabber that single world in his entire lifetime. Not that Kyuhyun was any prudish but, although being man who surely knew how to enjoy himself, he rarely had to retort to paying for company.

“Do I look like one to you?” Ryeowook answered the question with a new one. By the look of his face, he seemed rather offended for being mistaken as an easy man. He looked all the more outraged when Kyuhyun shrugged a bit to show his answer.

“He’s a stripper, Kyuhyun,”

“We actually prefer being called dancers,” Ryeowook pointed out, interrupting Changmin before he could resume his speech.

“Sure.. Now, get comfortable, and enjoy the show, Kyu. We’re going to watch how you like your birthday present this time,” Changmin cheerfully laughed, not missing to notice the dangerous shade of red that had spread all over his best friend’s cheeks.

“Guys,” wanting to address his friends, Kyuhyun nervously cleared his voice but momentarily failed to add anything else as he was too distracted by Ryeowook approaching him.

Step after step, his hips delicately swung and the distance cut shorter. The man wasn’t that close yet, but Kyuhyun could perfectly tell that the growing proximity was making him strangely bothered.

Hot.

The room was too hot and stuffed. And no, it wasn’t because they were in the middle of a freezing winter – Kyuhyun was a February baby, used to chilly temperatures after all, hell he could stand on a snowboard better than his own two feet did on the solid ground! – but more like because he was slowly realizing that Ryeowook would have soon placed his hands (and more?) on his body.

“W-wait a minute!” he shrieked in fear, sweat beading on his temples and guts twitching as Ryeowook doubled over him in an attempt to grab his wrists. Kyuhyun darted away just on time to avoid that. He stood up, shooting across the room.

His three friends’ loud cackles rang in his ears just like the distant buzz of a fly.

“Do you need more time to adjust?” Ryeowook pouted in confusion.

“Nope!”

“So what?” the petite dancer had the nerves to look annoyed, too. “Let’s get it over with,”

“No, I meant that I don’t need time at all! I don’t need this-“ Kyuhyun begun, only to stop midway through the sentence because he swore he noticed the look of disappointment in his best friends’ eyes. Sure thing, they only intended for him to have harmless fun during his birthday, nothing else.

Yet, Kyuhyun was standing there, completely being a dick for stubbornly rejecting the gift and unknowingly refusing the attention he would be given by this cute, lovely dancer Changmin, Minho and Junmyeon had booked for him.

Lovely pout. Pretty eyes. Sexy aura.

Kyuhyun gulped down the knot in his throat as he realized his brain had been registering strange thoughts with each one of the looks he sent to Ryeowook’s way.

“For sure, you’re the strangest customer I’ve ever had the misfortune to meet,” Ryeowook breathed in Kyuhyun’s ear. How it had happened for Kyuhyun to be pushed to sit on the chair was nothing he could comprehend nor explain with words. Each movement had just flashed too quickly and without him realizing that his body could be manhandled so easily and by someone who notably looked like half his size.

“What are you planning to do?” Kyuhyun sounded alarmed at first, but a small bell of excitement rang in the back of his brain, sending shivers of high anticipation through his limbs. Tight-lipped, Ryeowook chuckled before walking behind Kyuhyun.

“You shouldn’t be so afraid,” the petite one told him with knowing, reassuring tone. He sighed then, just a little before his small, smooth hands landed on Kyuhyun’s shoulders and from there travelled further south on his stomach.

“Who’s afraid?” Kyuhyun scoffed.

Careful not to lose sight on Ryeowook’s hands, Kyuhyun held his breath as he watched those slender fingers soothingly move in circles over the wrinkly white shirt. “I must have been mistaken,” the dancer smiled.

The three members of the Kyu-line (Kyuhyun’s clique, like the name suggested) were having a hard time putting themselves together. They looked too excited, too amused at the sight of a hot and bothered Kyuhyun, they could swore on each of their family riches that they had never seen the former too worked up for a few little games. And they did witness worse.

Kyuhyun’s lips trembled as his blazing eyes darted on the two younger men first and then landed on Changmin – recognized as the mastermind behind it – plotting the biggest and most fruitful revenge plan ever thought in the history of revenge plans.

“Don’t you feel hot?” Ryeowook sensually breathed in Kyuhyun’s ear, breaking his chain of silent thoughts – his soft lips unbearably close to brush against the soft skin of his lobe – as the man’s thumb and forefinger swiftly trapped the top two buttons from the collar and popped them open one by one to reveal strips of Kyuhyun’s milky white neck.

“I wonder why,” Kyuhyun’s shy smile appeared on his face only to leave room for a more shocked expression when he felt the warm, soft hand furtively slip past the shirt and across his bare chest, quickly teasing a nipple, yet innocently pretending that the gesture had never happened.

Tension was high and palpable.

Muscles stiff as he tried his best to hold his shit together, Kyuhyun couldn’t tell the exact reason he felt tense like the brand-new stretched string of a violin, but it was too clear that – looking at the uncomfortable way he sat down on the chair, hands clasping the edges on both sides – he seriously didn’t know how to behave. He rarely put up a scene in front of his friends, no matter if he was dating someone or not – he felt like certain things were best kept private, now he felt like putty in the hands of a complete stranger.

And what a stranger. Effortlessly, Ryeowook was exuding cuteness and sensuality, mixed with a sprinkle of a constant self-esteem that fueled his every move.

From the light strokes on Kyuhyun’s shoulders; the slow hip rolls following the rhythm of a rather sexy, medium-tempo beat blasting from his phone speakers; or even the graceful wrists twisting in the air that were too hypnotic not to look at.

Unconsciously pulled lower in his seat by what he felt like a magnetic force – or rather a normal reaction to his tense thigh muscles and pulsating crotch, Kyuhyun soon found himself manspreading as a way to feel more at ease and comfortable.

What a wrong move, though.

Ryeowook was vigorously swaying his hips in front of his only audience, stroking his torso to simulate the feverish caresses of one or more lovers. His fingers played with every single button of his immaculate white shirt before popping them all open and showing the thin, glittery, see-through t-shirt that hugged his curves in all the best places, like the last, annoying layer of wrapping paper on a most anticipated Christmas present.

Fingers reflexively curling underneath the chair, Kyuhyun had to use more mental strength than what he wanted to admit, in order not to let his surprised gasp escape his lips or both his hands reach out to the man, in the obvious gesture of wanting to touch the body that danced exclusively for him.

Ryeowook walked closer, each soft step more like a pending death sentence for Kyuhyun, who defeatedly accommodated the dancer on his lap.

“Is dry-humping me included in your dance show fee?” restraints now forgotten, Kyuhyun distractedly asked him in a low breath, as Ryeowook’s face dove in the crook of his neck. The hot lips were tracing nonsensical lines across the smooth skin before erupting in a delightful giggle.

“Would you want me to?” Ryeowook replied, oblivious of the sniggering noise that came from Kyuhyun’s friends in the back as a reaction to his moves growing bolder with each music bar.

“You’re too cute, honestly. I might be giving you only the best tonight,” Ryeowook smiled, finally pressing a sucking kiss right underneath Kyuhyun’s earlobe, while his whole body lowered on the birthday man’s lap, crotch repeatedly brushing against the rough jeans.

Kyuhyun swore he was starting to see white.

Fiery temperatures were enveloping him like winding flames, making him going wild as his body responded to the leverage of the other man’s. He felt his jeans too tight as the erection in his pants was slowly coming to a pulsating life.

Hopefully, the dancer wouldn’t realize his body was getting this unbearably hot – Kyuhyun silently thought, although Ryeowook had been already holding his face in both hands, directing his euphoric eyes on the expanse of chest skin spotted underneath the sea of silver rhinestones.

Kyuhyun didn’t realize he had been staring at Ryeowook’s body too long until he figured his mouth was watery – famished, actually – and his thumbs were stroking the two dark buds of Ryeowook’s hard nipples.

“You’re responding better than when we started,” Ryeowook moaned, flashing him a shaky glance, charged with lust.

Kyuhyun scoffed. In truth he had just been taken off guard, when Ryeowook appeared from the door. Otherwise he would have played just fine along the dancer’s rules. After all, he was a rather skilled lover, ask his past conquests!

Standing up again, losing their contact – much to Kyuhyun’s dismay – Ryeowook stepped back but kept dancing in front of his customer.

Horns were now blasting in the background of a much stronger rhythm, making the music completely change, like Ryeowook skillfully catching up with a more complex pattern of moves.

Hips first swayed left and right, then rolled up in this alluring move that hardly left anything to the imagination. Kyuhyun felt like he could only dream of tasting a bit of those spicy moves. It was rather fun to notice how quickly his reaction to Ryeowook’s appearance had changed in the span of several minutes: from confusion and second-hand embarrassment to feeling this horny beyond expectation.

Suddenly, the beat dropped low.

Ryeowook twirled again. He was keeping his back turned, creating mounting suspense that Kyuhyun was eagerly looking forward to break.

Nervously biting his lips, Kyuhyun’s eyes went wide when the music resumed and the dancer’s pants flew away.

Ryeowook doubled over in a slut drop aimed at showing his glorious, naked thighs and round perky butt sticking in the air, wrapped in micro-size, black, faux leather boxer briefs that enhanced the sturdy curves of his ass cheeks.

As the music rose higher, so did Ryeowook, who smoothly slid his hands across the inner side of both thighs, mimicking lustful touches. Kyuhyun briefly imagined his own tongue licking its way up to Ryeowook’s groins the same way the latter’s hands did, and that thought internally wrecked him for good.

He felt his cock uncomfortably twitching and leaking precum as a result, his guts twisting as if someone had just kicked him in the stomach. Ryeowook had just turned his head to look at him. Sensually, lustfully, as if he wanted to scream “own me” with every single graceful move of his body. Kyuhyun wanted everything: also that bottom lip that Ryeowook was torturing under the row of pearly white teeth.

“Okay! This is where it ends!” Kyuhyun’s voice climbed two octaves, and he found himself screaming over the loud music, interrupting Ryeowook’s fierce hip thrusts.

Mortified with the idea of his best friends realizing he had jizzed his pants after watching a stripper touch himself here and there for his own pleasure, Kyuhyun quickly jumped on his feet and collected his friends’ belongings.

“What?!” Changmin’s eyes went wide as he felt himself and the other two being shoved outside the door “Cho Kyuhyun!!”

Kyuhyun feigned not to hear him nor the loud knocks that the trio threw on the door after being locked out of their friend’s apartment.

Ryeowook was left in the middle of the now deserted living room, blinking in confusion.

“Did I do something wrong?” Ryeowook finally asked in a low voice, when Kyuhyun had walked and stopped shortly in front of him.

“Not at all!” the latter exclaimed, his cheeks were now tinted of a lovely pink that made him look too cute despite the savage images that had just crossed his minds during Ryeowook’s sexy dance.

“Then, what?”

Kyuhyun took a deep breath. He brought a hand through his messy brown hair and ruffled it in distress: “Listen, I know this is nowhere close to how you work,” he begun, fumbling to find the correct way to voice his suggestion.

“I am not suggesting this because I think you are an easy catch or what,” Kyuhyun added as a disclaimer, only to be stopped mid-sentence by the other man.

“You want to sleep with me,” Ryeowook said. It was no question, rather a plain statement.

Kyuhyun’s head shot high, his eyes quickly scanning the unreadable expression of the other man as he was cursing himself for simply thinking of the possibility to take things on to a whole other level. Sigh. What would Ryeowook think of him? That was his main concern as Kyuhyun watched Ryeowook standing still and tight-lipped, half naked in his glittery costume.

“Is it wrong? I mean, my friends already paid you for the night,” Kyuhyun started and then slapped himself hard. Literally. Great job, Cho Kyuhyun. The guy would now really believe you’re treating him as an easy prostitute.

“I wasn’t implying that I would pay you more if you, well.. I don’t want you to believe I am treating you as an escort, I just-“

Kyuhyun was too busy with fumbling coherent excuses, that he was just too slow to realize Ryeowook had shuffled all the way to him to place a finger on his lips and shut him up. “You’ve got a very cute way to ask for consent,” Ryeowook breathed.

He wound his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck and softly tiptoed to reach his lips for a kiss.

“I’ve never slept with any of my customers, until now. Consider it your private show, birthday boy,” Ryeowook whispered amidst the sloppy kisses. Kyuhyun’s brain shut off as he plastered his victorious smile against Ryeowook’s thin lips. Padding his way across the marbled floor, he carried the petite dancer to the bedroom, eager to watch and take part into Ryeowook’s private show.


End file.
